The White Angel
by Element-Chaos
Summary: Banished by a corrupt council after accidentally hurting Sakura, Naruto meets Unmei, and learns of his destiny. He must now try to save the world before it falls into chaos, before it comes under rule from the Dark Lord. Strong/smart/cool Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Banished?" Naruto said in disbelief. "FOR WHAT?!" he then screamed at the nine council members.

"You know what you DEMON!" Haruno Kushiro roared in anger and jumped to his feet. "You let that demon attack my daughter!"

"She was stupid enough to try and stop me!" Naruto said in defense and Sakura winced at Naruto's harsh words. She didn't blame him though because it was her fault that she had been poisoned by the Kyuubi.

"Your responsible for holding back the demon, yet you have become a danger to the village so with the permission of the Hokage you are to be banished today." Ochoi said as he stood to his feet.

"No." Naruto said defiantly. "If I'm getting banished then I'm not going out without a fight!" the blond said as he took on a fighting stance and four ANBU flashed into the room into of him.

"So be it. Kill if resisted." Haruno said and watched eagerly as the ANBU prepared to engage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" a VERY angry voice roared. The doors to the council chambers flew open and Tsunade stormed in with a red face. Next to her was Jiarya and Kakashi and they all looked pissed. Tsunade stopped in front of the nine members and cracked her knuckles.

"We are fulfilling your direct orders!" Ochoi yelled and Tsunade shot him a glare that made him sink back into his chair. The man remained silent for the rest of the dispute.

"I gave no orders to you scum!" Tsunade said and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Tsunade would never give an order like that. He grinned as he looked at the two head councilors, an old man and an old woman.

"I believe what you guys did was treason…" he muttered and Jiarya nodded.

"Yes, I do believe the boy is correct. Giving a false order from the Hokage, trying to banish one of Konoha's strongest ninja, it all sounds like treason to me" the toad sage said and Haruno stood to his feet angrily.

"We are trying to rid our streets of this DEMON CHILD!" he screamed and Tsunade walked over to where he sat slowly.

The blond woman grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him directly in front of her. He was inches from her face; his red hair was wildly covering his face. His eyes were full of fear as Tsunade's eyes shot daggers into his own. She hissed very quietly and deadly.

"Call him a demon, one more time." She said and Haruno gulped as he nodded slowly in understandment.

"Hokage-sama, release that man!" another council member yelled and Tsunade looked at her. It was the clan head for the Yamanaka's. Recently Inoichi fell ill and wasn't able to fulfill his duties so his annoying wife had stepped up in his place.

Naruto glared at all of the members of the council. He had considered all of them dear friends but now, they were all enemies to him. The only one he still liked was Inoichi and that was because he wasn't here to cast a vote against him. The blond boy clenched his fists as Tsunade took a couple steps back so that she was standing next to him again. Jiarya took four steps forward and began to speak.

"Explain why you are doing this." He said and the council remained silent.

"Are you refusing a direct order from the hokage?" Naruto asked and Haruno snorted.

"That order merely came from a ninja." He said and Naruto made a face of pure shock.

"WEIRD I mean I do believe that you guys just tried to do the SAME thing!" he yelled and then chaos erupted again. Insults were flying like around like birds in a tornado. Tsunade had already thrown Haruno threw the wall for calling Naruto a demon yet again. This fight went on for a long time before Tsunade finally got sick of it. She slammed her hand against the wall and blew it out, sending debris scattering into the street next to the building they were in. Everyone became silent after the action and their attention was on the Hokage. Tsunade waited for a few seconds after glaring at the remaining eight council members.

"I say we get the input of a single person. The person who was injured by Naruto." Tsunade said and all attention shifted to Sakura who was sitting in a chair near the door.

"Sakura dear please come here." Kakashi said and the pink haired Kunoichi nodded.

She got up from her chair and walked to the middle of the floor to join Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiarya. She came to a stop next to Tsunade and ignored Naruto's glance. Her attention was focused on the wall behind the eight members of the council. "How can I help you?" she said in a weak voice.

"On your mission were you attacked by the demon-"BAM the Yamanaka was sent flying through the wall behind her. Tsunade stood in front of the spot she once sat and shook her fist out slowly.

"If anyone else uses the word demon and applies it to Naruto so help me Kami I will turn you all into paste." She said and many people in the room gulped. "Now I will ask the questions is that understood?" she demanded and many people nodded unwillingly.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Fuichi said and motioned for Tsunade to proceed.

"Now Sakura, answer all of these questions truthfully all right?" Tsunade said in an angry voice.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said bowing her head.

"Okay, were you or were you not attacked by the KYUUBI?" Tsunade asked putting an extra emphasis on Kyuubi.

"Yes I was…"Sakura said quietly.

"Why did Naruto lose control to the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked and Sakura looked at the ground in shame.

"Because he was trying to fulfill a promise that he made to me…"she said.

"Now did you directly disobey Yamato and interfere with Naruto?" Tsunade asked slowly and Sakura nodded.

"Yes I did." She said.

"Now, do you think that Naruto should be banished from Konoha?" Tsunade said confident that the girl finally understood the situation.

"I believe that Naruto should have a better grip on his emotions, he hasn't matured in that area and my father is right, he shouldn't have attacked me, Kyuubi or not." Sakura said suddenly looking up at Tsunade. "So yes I DO think that Naruto should be banished."

A deathly silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura kept her gaze level with Tsunade's and never faltered. The blond woman was shocked but slowly her features changed from shock, to anger, to plain outrage. She lifted a finger and was about to shout but Naruto's sad voice cut her off.

"Sakura…why?" he asked and Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly. The boy had tears forming in his eyes and before they spilled over he left the room. Sakura's say was the final verdict.

"You little bitch!" Tsunade roared as she grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt. Sakura looked horror stricken as she saw her life flash before her eyes. "Consider yourself a Genin and no longer my apprentice!" Tsunade screamed and Sakura winced as the woman threw her onto the floor.

Kakashi looked at Sakura with anger. He walked over to her and Sakura thought that she was going to be cut a break but then Kakashi spoke. "Do you remember the FIRST thing that I taught Team 7? Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are lower than that! You have done both Sakura and it embarrasses me greatly. Your no longer a part of MY team." Kakashi said and disappeared in a whirl of dust.

Sakura didn't even look at Jiarya. She could feel his angered gaze boring into her back. "I'm sorry…' she muttered.

"Your pathetic, after everything he went through! He nearly lost himself to that damn demon, he went through years of training, he put his life on the line and it was all because you made him promise to bring that damn Uchiha back to you!" Jiarya roared and stormed out of the room with Tsunade in tow.

Sakura stared at the three people who had just disowned her pretty much. She knew that word was going to get out and soon everyone would hate her. "What have I done?" she muttered to herself.

"You have just rid the town of a great demon; you will be looked upon as a hero." Ochoi said as he helped Sakura to her feet.

'Somehow I doubt that.' She thought as she brushed herself off.

"That bitch!" Naruto roared as he stormed down the streets. Tears were flowing down his face freely and no one even dared to give him a nasty glare. They felt as though he would probably kill them if they had. "I did all of this for HER and then she betrays ME like THAT!"He screamed as he kicked over a trash can that was in his way.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger as more tears flowed down his face. He walked right by the academy where Iruka was teaching a class outside. The man didn't know what was going on so he smiled and waved at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on?" he said happily.

Naruto ignored him and kept walking on towards his apartment where he would get his stuff together and leave Konoha for good. As he was storming along he turned a corner and ran into Ino who was carrying a flowered plant. She fell onto her butt and dropped the plant on the ground next to her. She was shocked at first but then it registered to her what had happened. She looked up at Naruto angrily.

"Watch where you're going Baka!" she yelled and then she noticed Naruto looking down at her coldly with tears running from his eyes. "Naruto?" she asked instantly.

"Tell your mom and Sakura I said thanks for banishing me." Naruto said as he continued walking on.

Ino sat and stared tab his back dumbfound. 'What?!' she thought in anger. 'Sakura you bitch!'

Naruto continued walking and as he ran into people from his past he told them what had happened with cold fury. He didn't exchange anymore words then that with them and he would continue on his way.

"What do you mean your banished!" Kiba roared as he slammed his fist into a gate. "My Mother agreed to this!" he yelled and raised his cold eyes up to meet Naruto's. "I swear Naruto they will pay for this, you are friends with all of the future clan heads, and we WILL change this!" Kiba said and Naruto shrugged.

"Good luck." He muttered and continued on.

Kiba looked over at a shape that was coming down a road. He saw that it was his mother and when she saw him she smiled brightly. Kiba gave her a fake smile as he walked up to her.

"How was your day sweetie?" she asked him sweetly and Kiba roared.

"YOU FUCKING BANISHED MY FRIEND!!!!" He screamed and his mother froze in her tracks.

"I-I did w-what I had to my s-son!" she exclaimed and Kiba shook his head.

"From this day forward I am no longer your son, I WILL be the clan head and I am only related to you by blood from now on." With that the Inuzuka walked away from a shocked mother.

All around Konoha many clans were receiving this same treatment. The future clan heads were turning against their parents and rebuking them, only claiming the title of clan head. Everyone was shocked at what the banishment of one person could do. The council was trying to do Konoha a favor, but the reaction that they got was one on the verge of civil war.  
_

Naruto kicked in the door to his house and with tears of sorrow and anger still in his eyes he threw himself upon the bed. The blond teen stared at the ceiling, at a total loss for any type of thought. He hadn't been back in the village for more then maybe a month and a half and he was already being forced to leave it, forever. Naruto let out a low sob as he realized that many of his dreams were just shattered beyond repair. His dream of becoming hokage, his dream of having the villagers recognize him, his dream of having tons of friends, they were all gone now. They were nothing more than a fantasy.

"Sakura…how could she DO THIS!" He screamed as he got to his feet in anger. He stormed over to his closet and found it full of his usual attire. The orange and black jumpsuit. "No more! I am a new person starting today!" he yelled and slammed the closet shut, leaving his clothes to sway where they hung. He looked around his room and found it void of anything he could possibly want. He grabbed what little he knew he needed, which was some kunai and shuriken, stuffed it in a black backpack and headed out the door. He reared his hand back and threw the key into the room and stomped down his stairs. He had to be out of the village by the end of the day and if he wasn't then he would be killed.

Naruto sneered in disgust and started to walk towards the gate when a voice suddenly stopped him. "Nii-san!"

Naruto turned around and found Konohamaru running towards him eagerly. "Hey Nii-san where are you going?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Konohamaru…I was banished." Naruto said simply and walked away from the stunned boy.

He heard no pursuit and he sighed, he would probably never see that boy again in his life. As Naruto approached the front gate he found four people waiting for him. Jiarya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka all stood there looking sad at the blond they saw walking towards him. Naruto stopped a few feet in front of them and looked at them all.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said sadly as she held a hand to her mouth.

"It's fine Baa-chan." He said and she shook her head.

"Even if they banished you…you're going to get what is rightfully yours and damn it they are NOT going to hold back your inheritance." Jiarya said angrily as he reached into his back pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked and Tsunade, Jiarya, and Kakashi all looked at him sadly.

"You were not suppose to know until you were 18 but now that your banished it is only right to tell you." Jiarya said and Tsunade took over.

"The Yondaime and his wife Kushina, they were in love. They ended up conceiving a baby and it was born the night of the Kyuubi attack. They were both loyal ninja and they would not want any other parent to have to sacrifice their own child. So in the end they ended up using their own child for the sealing." Tsunade finished quietly as Naruto stared at them in shock.

"Y-you mean?" he whispered.

"Yes Naruto, My Sensei and Jiarya's student was your father…" Kakashi said as he rested a hand on the blonds' shoulder.

"It is only right that you know of your heritage." Tsunade said as she took on a proper tone. "That being the case I would like permission to tell the entire village of who your parents were. I want to see how well it sits with them when they find out that they have been mistreating the Yondaime Hokage and Godaime Uzukage's son like utter shit." She finished and Naruto let a sad grin cross his face.

"Do it." He said and began walking past them before their words stopped him dead.

"We aren't done yet." Jiarya said as he held out a red scroll. "This scroll contains all of your father's Jutsu's, sealing ideas, and also all of his very own, published Fuuinjutsu series. They will teach you how to be a Fuuinjutsu master like he and I. It also contains all of the Namikaze Jutsu's and also their taijutsu style, it is only right that the last Namikaze inherit it all don't you think?" Jiarya said and Naruto grinned like a fox.

"Thanks Ero-sensei!" Naruto said as he stuck the scroll in his bag.

"Hold on your not done just yet." Tsunade said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a blue scroll. "In this scroll is almost all of the Uzumaki taijutsu and ninjutsu." The woman said before pulling out 3 small journals from her robes. "These right here…are diaries from your father, I found them in the safe when I was first instated as Hokage. Take them and share a bond you were never able to have." The Hokage said as she tossed Naruto the diaries. Naruto caught the bundle and stuffed it with the other scroll into his bag.

"What I have for you Naruto is just a simple gift, it isn't much but hopefully it will help you out later on." Iruka said as he reached into his vest pocket and managed to drag out a large scroll. It was about the thickness of Naruto's arm and as long as his forearm.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Iruka chuckled.

"Right when I heard about what happened I told Ichiraku about it and he whipped up about 1,000 bowls of ramen in record time. Every single bowl is sealed in here, all you have to do is touch one seal and a bowl will pop into existence." Iruka said handing the treasure to Naruto who very carefully slid it into his bag. "Also, he gave me this!" Iruka exclaimed as he pulled out a yellow tinted scroll. "The recipes for every single type of his ramen, and also his newest flavor just for you." After saying what he had to the Chuunin handed the scroll off to Naruto who held it like a newborn baby.

"Well I guess that leaves me then." Kakashi said and pulled out a pair of black ANBU style gloves. "It isn't much but I figured that you may like these. They were your fathers." Kakashi said this and threw the black gloves at Naruto who caught them and stared at them. They were fingerless, threaded with metallic wire and had steel deflectors on the back. On the knuckles were small spikes that would make any injury from a punch worse. Naruto smiled at the four people who gave him gifts.

"Thank-you guys…it means a lot." He said as he pulled on the gloves.

"Be careful Gaki…" Tsunade whispered as she turned away from Naruto and headed back towards the tower with tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded and with fresh tears rising up in his eyes he walked away from the village he loved.

Naruto walked along a road that led to Rock country. Now that he was banished he had nothing better to do. He remembered visiting the country once before and he remembered that he liked it a lot so what would he have to lose if he went there, besides his life. Now that he knew who his parents were he knew he had to be careful, the rock didn't really like his father and they would kill to KILL his son.

Naruto took a deep breath and continued on his way until he heard a branch snap. He acted like he didn't hear it and continued walking but he was very alert. He walked for about thirty feet when suddenly a shape detached itself from the forest next to him. The black clad figure landed in front of him and blocked his path.

"This is as far as you go." The person said in a voice void of emotion.

"I take it that the council sent you?" Naruto asked as he drew out a kunai and settled into a fighting stance.

"No Danzo-sama sent me. He believes that you are a serious threat to Konoha so he had decided to eliminate you." The man said as he drew out a short sword. "I'm sorry Demon, but you're a threat."

"Call me a Demon, one more time." Naruto said as he slowly twirled his kunai in a circle.

"Demon." The Root ANBU said.

BOOM!

**A/N Okay there we go, the first chapter of the new and revised story. So A LOT of things are different now eh? The last story started off with Yahiko but this time it started with Naruto and events happened differently. He is NOT a missing ninja now and also I have decided to make Yahiko another Jinchuuriki not the holder of the Juubi, hell I don't think the Juubi will play the same part in this story. Anyway I guess I should explain some things that will be utterly different.**

**Naruto and Yugito? ERRRR No things going on there this time.**

**Inari? ERRRR he won't be playing such a huge role again.**

**Sasuke? I don't know yet.**

**Kajiru? Oh yeah, he'll be back.**

**New Akatsuki members? Yeah, probably the same ones besides Rin.**

**The super long chapters that were like 14,000 words and were just about fights? Yeah those are going to be gone. I think my max word count for a chapter is going to be somewhere between 4,000-6,000 words but it all depends. This chapter doesn't count.**

**Angels and Demons? What's the title of this story?**

**Romance? Yeah there will be some.**

**O.C? Oh yeah definitely.**

**Sakura and Naruto? Oh the relationship between them is going to be fun to write about.**

**Anyways let's go over what happened in this chapter.**

**-Naruto was banished by his own comrade.  
-Future clan heads rebuked their relatives.  
-Naruto found out about his heritage.  
-Naruto is already being attacked by an assassin. **


	2. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated guys…I have finals coming up so don't expect anything soon. It's either A.) Type a bunch of chapters and fail my classes…or B.) Pass my classes and then start dishing chapters out over the summer.

Your choice…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Destiny

(I changed the name of the story because I have changed the plot slightly)

BOOM!

"Told you." Naruto muttered as he jumped back from the crater created by his attack. The Root ANBU was crouching in the middle of the crater panting heavily, a large spiral burn mark in the middle of his back. Naruto eyed the man carefully and slowly pulled out a kunai. "In a fight where you weren't just hit by an A-ranked jutsu you might have had a chance against me; but now that I got you with my attack I suggest that you give up and go home." Naruto spoke these words with little warmth in his voice.

"I have my orders, this wound will not hinder my progress in my mission." The man said as he slowly stood to his feet. Naruto gritted his teeth together as he tightened his grip on his kunai. He watched the man carefully as he drew his standard ninja-to from his back and held out outwards in a battle ready position. "Prepare to be eliminated."

"I gave you a chance to surrender." Naruto said coldly and ran at the man. "YA!" he roared as he brought his kunai around at the man's neck.

_Clang!_

The man brought his sword up and held Naruto's kunai away, the weapon being only a few inches from his jugular. Naruto pushed harder trying to break through the man's defense but it was to no avail. The man pushed Naruto away with his free left hand and lashed out with a kick aimed at Naruto's hip. The blonde rolled to the side and fell into a crouch as he threw his kunai at the man's leg as it came down.

The man didn't make a noise as the weapon pierced his calf instead he brought his leg down and bent over and slowly withdrew the weapon that was within his flesh. Naruto growled at the nature of the man, it was sick…he felt nothing. Naruto didn't wait for the man to get ready again and made a cross seal with his hands.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Two clones appeared next to Naruto and wasted no time in dashing towards the man. Naruto hung back and watched as his clones engaged in battle. The first clone threw a roundhouse kick at the man but he ducked under it and lunged forward with his sword, spearing the clone through the gut. He then spun on his heel and tried to slash the other clone, which was coming from behind him, across the chest but the clone jumped into the air and unleashed a volley of Shuriken at the man. Said man brought his sword up and deflected the incoming missiles and proceeded to jump high into the air and impale the helpless clone through its heart effectively destroying it.

"Stop resisting me please. Accept your fate." The man said as he landed and turned back to Naruto. The blonde looked at him with a blank face before his mask cracked and he let a small grin cross his face.

"No thanks." Was all he said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The man turned suddenly and found Naruto flying at him with a spiraling ball of chakra in his right hand. The man's eyes widened and he brought his sword up, the point aimed at Naruto's heart. Just before Naruto collided with him though the man heard another voice behind him.

"Wrong way." Naruto's voice said in his ear. The Naruto that had been quickly approaching the man exploded and his heart fell as he realized that he had been tricked.

"_Rasengan."_

Naruto whispered the word as the chakra ball within his hand collided with the back of the man in the same exact spot that the original had; only this one had more power behind it. Naruto landed on his feet as the chakra ball tore into the man's back and grabbed his right wrist, which held the Rasengan, with is left hand and pushed it forward. "I told you that you couldn't win with that wound!" he growled as the chakra ball exploded outwards and sent the man flying into a tree.

_Crack!_

The tree broke when the man hit it and collapsed, it's leaves covered his body and only his legs protruded, twitching slightly. Naruto wiped a bead o sweat from his forehead and turned away from the man he had just beaten. _So this is what I can expect from that village?_ Naruto asked himself this question in his head as he continued walking along the path he was on. He made a mental tick in his head, a small mark that he would make every time he fought a Konoha ninja. Naruto scowled as he walked further from his home village, the same one that kicked him out and was now trying to have him eliminated. He reached into his bag and felt around until he found what he was looking for. First he pulled out the gloves that were his fathers and stared at them.

"My father wore these, he fought with these…" Naruto muttered and slowly pulled them on. He tightened the straps and flexed his hands to get used to the new feeling. "I feel bad for the people who get hit by these babies." He said with a wicked grin on his face. He then reached back in the bag and pulled out the small diaries that Tsunade had given him. He found the first one and suck the other two back in the bag. _My only link to him… _Naruto stared at the brown leather bound book and cracked the cover open and he could hear the bindings crack slightly. He was the first one to read this diary in a long time.

_June 12 – 12_

_I'm sitting in class as I write this. I already know everything that we have learned, so I can afford to not pay attention. I'm more distracted by the person in front of me, not because I am infatuated but because they stick out very badly. Their ruby red hair is catching my attention and her loud mouth has no off button. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, she's new to the class, and well she was new a few months ago. Now she is just a NUIsance! Everything that the teacher says, she feels the need to argue with it, and she is for the most part wrong. At least she has skill to back up her loud mouth._

_June 16 – 12_

_We are having the graduating exams tomorrow and I already know that I am going to pass them with ease. I'm not so sure about Kushina though, the exam had a written portion and then a jutsu examination and the jutsu that was going to be examined was the Bunshin no jutsu! For some reason I have never seen Kushina produce a, decent clone in the past. When we learned of this I saw the panic cross her face. I feel bad for her but I have to focus on passing myself if I want to achieve my dream of becoming the Yondaime Hokage. _

_June 17 -12_

_I've just passed the test! I'm officially a Genin and I am going to meet my sensei tomorrow! I haven't seen anyone who has passed yet so I have no idea if Kushina made it or not. Now that I am in the clear I can now worry about her. After careful consideration I have figured out that my feelings for her are not all bad. I consider her a rival, and a…companion? but she seems to despise me for some odd reason. Was it something I said? I mean we all have a nickname for her but I stopped calling her that…after the day she pummeled five boys into the ground. Well okay I guess giving her a new nickname doesn't constitute as stopping but still. Women are confusing._

_June 18 – 12_

_I hate my sensei I think. He is the biggest pervert I have met! His idea of team bonding is going to the hot springs…and then spying on the women! Jiraiya, he's interesting I guess but I'll have to see. We are taking a test tomorrow that will truly qualify us as Genin, it sucks but I guess it's something I have to endure. Jiraiya just told us that we shouldn't eat breakfast and that we better be prepared to be beaten severely. I won't lie when I say I'm scared. Jiraiya is one of the legendary Sannin. I would write more about my day but I have to get to bed… I need rest to fight against Jiraiya tomorrow._

As Naruto read about his dad calling Jiraiya a pervert he began to laugh softly. When he had met the man for the first time he had the same assumption but like his dad came to know and he did to, Jiraiya was strong, brave, and nice. But he still was a immature pervert. Naruto shut the journal after reading the first few pages and stuck it into his pocket. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set and he sighed. He had only ventured about twenty miles from the village and he still had no actual destination in mind. Naruto stopped walking suddenly and looked at two roads in front of him. One branched off to the right, the other to the left.

"Well…" he muttered as he tried to make up his mind. _**West. **_Naruto froze as he heard the single word echo through his mind. "What the hell…" he whispered as he found his feet moving towards the left path. He tried to fight it but it felt like some greater power was controlling him, something wouldn't let him have control over his own body. "I think I know." He muttered and closed his eyes.

XxXxX

Naruto found himself standing within an empty sewer, a open door in front of him. He walked in angrily and saw the large bars that held the Kyūbi in front of him. He got closer and he stared into their depths waiting for the fox to make its appearance like it usually did. Almost as though the fox could read his thoughts its glowing red eyes opened slowly and looked at him.

"**What do you want?"** the demon asked in a bored voice and Naruto glared at it. He took a step closer as though he could scare the fox.

"Why are you controlling me? How are you controlling me actually?" Naruto demanded and the fox stared at him for a few seconds before his lips raised in a snarl. The fox's face slowly came into view and it glared at Naruto, a small amount of saliva dripping from its mouth.

"**How dare you come here and demand things of me! If I could control you from within this damn prison I would have released myself by now!" **The Kyūbi roared, red chakra emitting from the cage; making the water around Naruto's leg rippled and splash against his legs…but he never got wet. The blond continued to glare at the fox, ignoring the chakra that was being sent his way.

"Then why is it that I heard your voice within my head and now I'm moving the same direction you told me to go?" Naruto growled as he clenched his fists, the chakra was starting to smother him but he wouldn't show weakness in front of the fox.

"**Maybe you're just psychotic. Maybe some greater power is making you do it! Maybe you should leave before I-"**

"SILENCE!" A voice ordered interrupting the Kyūbi's rant. Naruto felt a sudden presence pushing against his mind and everything went black. When light returned Naruto found himself on what appeared to be a cloud. The sky was pitch white, and there was no sun or source of light but everything was lit as though there was. Naruto looked around and he saw something that made him tremble. Standing a few feet from him was the Kyūbi, no longer in a prison. The fox was a giant, the size of Gamabunta only unlike the toad boss, this fox wasn't friendly.

"Shit!" Naruto whispered as he backed up. Kyūbi looked around and saw him retreating and the fox grinned at him. It took a step forward and let out a low growl.

"**Now mortal, I am going to do everything I have promised to do." **The Kyūbi tensed, about to jump but before he could move, before Naruto could breathe a voice suddenly barked an order.

"Halt!"

Kyūbi froze and it's head slowly turned towards the source of the voice. Naruto watched as the fox whimpered and quickly turned away from the vice and him and started dashing in the other direction. Naruto was amazed at what was happening. The greatest of all demons was fearful, running away!

"Come here!" the voice said and the Kyūbi screeched to a halt and whimpered again as he turned and began to slowly shuffle towards the voice. Naruto turned around and watched as a sudden light appeared in front of him. As the light faded it left behind a beautiful teenage girl with snow white hair that hung down to her lower back and looked as soft as silk. She was slightly shorter then himself and she wore a pure white robe that had no sleeves but instead had loose silk tails that wrapped down her arms. On her forehead was a glowing white diamond and her eyes were icy blue, her features were soft and beautiful. Her body was perfect by human standards. She was skinny with C-cup breasts and no blemishes.

The Kyūbi stopped in front of her and slowly crouched down, its head touching the ground as it bowed to the girl. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat waiting for something and the Kyūbi sighed sadly. Naruto watched as the fox suddenly began to shrink and shrink until he was slightly taller than Naruto himself. "Now, you have made me angry fox." The girl said her voice no longer stern and hard but instead it was soft and beautiful. Naruto felt the urge t bow down to her and kiss her feet.

"I am sorry Unmei." The Kyūbi spoke and the girl nodded before turning to Naruto. As soon as her eyes met his he felt his body warm up and he took an involuntary step forward.

"It was you. You are controlling my body." He whispered and the girl nodded.

"Yes, I am. For certain reasons. You see I have a quest for you, it is one that only you can complete." Unmei said and looked at Kyūbi. "The Dark lord is rising." She said these words and the Kyūbi's red eyes widened in fear and shock.

"How do you know this?" he asked in a gruff voice and Naruto stared at both of the supernatural beings in shock. "Have you seen him?" the fox asked and Unmei nodded.

"Yes Kami has seen him within her visions. He will rise soon but before he does he has sent 9 minions to earth. That is why you are here Uzumaki Naruto." Unmei said and turned to the blond.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully. "I'm just a regular ninja!" he exclaimed. Unmei laughed softly at his panic and she shook her head.

"No, you are much more. You are the chosen warrior of Kami. You are the leader of the light army. You and your partner that is." She said and Naruto's eyes slowly drifted over to Kyūbi's.

"No!" they both shouted at the same time. "No way! That evil bastard is my partner? I'm the leader of some army? What is going on?" Naruto shouted and Unmei sighed and slowly kneeled and rested her hands in her lap.

"Sit, I have much to tell you in little time." She said and Naruto obliged as did the Kyūbi. Unmei looked at both of them and began talking slowly. "The Dark Lord was the first creation ever. He was made before even time was created, and he was created by Kami. She made him because she was alone and he and her were like siblings. Together they began to create, and over time they began to argue until finally Kami was about to create the Universe. The Dark Lord thought that it would be worthless and after a heated battle he left, no one knows where he went but he disappeared. Before he left he promised that he would return and destroy the Universe that Kami had created." Unmei stopped talking and looked at Naruto. "Kami put into action her plans and through them she created certain beings that through time and patience would end up becoming the protectors of the Universe and each of them would have a partner. So with that thought he created humans and also demons but there were 9 special demons that were as powerful as Kami's paths. These would be the ones to help save the Universe when the time came." Unmei finished the History lesson and Naruto stared at her with wide eyes and then looked over at the fox who had his eyes closed and was slightly shaking.

"Wait…so Kyūbi…is a good guy?" Naruto shouted and snorted. "Yeah right!" he finished and Unmei chuckled.

"Yes but he is not the regular Kyūbi he is suppose to be. You see when he was sealed away his spirit was split and…you got the evil half." Unmei said and Naruto stared at Kyūbi who was tapping his claws impatiently.

"You're going to reunite me with the other side aren't you?" Kyūbi asked and Unmei nodded. "Damn, I was enjoying my freedom!" he roared and Unmei held up a hand and turned to Naruto.

"Silence!" she ordered and Kyūbi fell quiet with a wicked glare aimed at her. "Now, Kami means for you to lead her army of light which consists of eight other warriors. But in order to do so you must ascend and claim your position as leader." Unmei said softly and Naruto stared at her.

"How do I do that?" he whispered, this was all so sudden, it all made no sense. "I'm so confused!" he exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"After this is all done the Kyūbi will explain more to you." Unmei said and held out her hand and a orb of light was glowing within it. "Here is your power, you could not receive it until now since Kyūbi's dark nature would taint it over time." Unmei held the orb of light out for Naruto and he hesitantly held his own hand out and before he touched it he looked up at the beautiful girl.

"What'll happen to me?" he asked and she chuckled.

"You'll see." With that she pushed the orb into Naruto's palm and everything became white. Naruto couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything, taste anything, smell anything, he felt as though he didn't exist but he felt an incredible burning power within him.

"_You have received your true affinity, light!"_

Naruto felt his chakra began to burn as though it was cleansing his body.

"_Your senses and abilities are being heightened! Your speed is being increased, your strength, your vision, your hearing, your chakra reserves, and so on!"_

Naruto screamed as his body felt like it was being torn apart. He felt his bones shifting and growing harder. His eyes were burning and his skin was cold and growing hard.

"_To lead the fight each warrior must claim his Spirit Sword. Now you will receive yours!"_

Naruto felt something land in his hand but he couldn't see it. He felt power emitting from the object within his grasp and he tightened his grip, afraid to let go to the only thing he had with him at the moment.

"_Now Kyūbi is being restored to his former self. His essence of good is flowing into you and from it you shall receive more chakra, strength, and finally you will be able to communicate with him without feeling bloodlust always._

Naruto felt his stomach cave in out of nowhere and he tried sucking in air but he couldn't. He tried to scream but something was stuck within his throat. _No more…_

XxXxX

"_Wake up."_

Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly cracked open and he realized that he was no longer in the realm of Unmei. He slowly sat up and found himself looking at the cage of the Kyūbi again only instead of being in a sewer he was on a pure white cloud, the blue sky was above him, the sun behind him and if he peered into the distance he could see mountains in the distance. He looked at the cage again and saw that it was simply a large box of bars and the Kyūbi sat comfortably in it at about 30 feet tall.

"What… why…what's wrong with you?" Naruto was staring at the giant fox in shock. He was used to seeing red hate filled eyes but now he found himself staring at ocean blue eyes like his own and instead of orange fur he found that the Kyūbi had pure white fur and around the fox's ears he had some black and the same applied to the end of each of his tails.

"…_Something went wrong."_ The Kyūbi muttered as he moved his eyes to look down at the ground. _"I wasn't reunited with my other half and we are still split. I have never experienced this in the past…"_ the fox muttered and looked back at Naruto. _"It seems as though you haven't truly received as much power as Unmei promised. It actually looks like you haven't made any progress at all."_ The fox said and Naruto stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Kyūbi let out a low chuckle.

"_I am sealed within in you. So is the other Kyūbi. We are on to different realms of existence right now. He is sealed away in a different part of your body while I'm sealed somewhere else. I can feel my chakra slowly being leeched away though and being transported somewhere…but I cannot detect where at. As for your progress not getting anywhere… Unmei gave you gifts but she didn't give you any knowledge on them and I have very limited knowledge."_ The Kyūbi explained and Naruto stared at him before shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry this is really weird. I'm used to dealing with a giant fox threatening to kill me but now I'm talking with a fox like we are good pals." Naruto said and laughed. "This is all crazy!" he screamed to no one.

"_Well, you'll still have that experience when you speak with Yang Kyūbi. He is still the same, the pure form of our evil while I am the exact opposite, the Ying form."_ The Kyūbi said and continued on before Naruto could speak. _"Now, I must rest so I will tell you a few things for now. Rid from your mind any thoughts of The Dark Lord. You stand no chance against him as of now. Right now we have to worry about you mastering your new affinity and your other gift, your spirit sword. Also we must gather the other eight warriors."_ Ying (Good Kyūbi and I will refer to him as such for now.) said and Naruto reluctantly nodded his head. _"The first one you have to find is a boy that takes residence in Iwa, I believe you were already heading there. Now he holds the Rokubi within him, the Rokubi no Ookami. That's all I know for now." _Ying said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay so you said something about my new affinity? Unmei said it was Light right? Then my spirit sword? What is that?" Naruto asked and Ying nodded.

"_Yes your new affinity is light and you have to try and master it. I'm not too sure on it since my natural affinity is for Wind and Yang seems to have developed one for Fire… Unmei didn't give me much information because she believes that you must do this alone to become stronger. I can tell you what she told me… she said that if you want to start mastering the Light affinity you should learn to control your chakra and learn to purify it. That is the way to truly master the element. In order to use light based attacks you must use two times the amount of spiritual energy that you normally use in a Jutsu. I will teach you more on that later. As for your spirit sword, it is a weapon formed from your soul. It has three forms; sealed, unsealed, and Bankai. In order to begin to sue your sword you must first find it within your mind and then you must learn of its name." _Ying said this and became quiet.

"Is that it? So you're telling me that I basically have the power of a god…but I can't use any of it yet?" Naruto asked with a small amount of anger in his voice. Ying nodded his head and Naruto laughed mockingly. "Great, just terrific. So I need to go and find this kid in Iwa…alright." Naruto said and turned away from Ying.

"_Good luck!" _the fox yelled. Naruto laughed an disappeared from sight as he left his mindscape.

XxXxX

"Could my life be any worse." Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes and found that he was nowhere near the spot he had been when he had entered his mind. "How long have I been walking?" Naruto muttered to himself. He looked up and saw that the sun was high in the sky. "Wait, it was just starting to set when I entered my…mind…scape…" Naruto whispered.

"_Oh yeah, you've been talking with Unmei and going through the process of ascending for about 2 days." _Ying said from within his mind.

"Great!" Naruto said with a weary grin. "Just great."

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry everyone. I had a chapter ready to be uploaded but then my laptop broke and I sent it in and they completely wiped my memory and I never had a chance to back my files up. The original chapter was at about 8,000 words and really got involved with Minato's life. Please forgive me for the rather bad quality of the chapter, I just wanted to get this part of the story over and done with. Now before I get a million reviews asking if Naruto is getting a Zanpakto (wrong spelling) the answer is yes. If you are reading my other story A Father's Hate you will see that I kind of used Unmei and the whole Spirit sword and Light affinity from that. Only in this story you guys get to tell me what type of sword you want Naruto to have but just a warning I may not use it. Just leave your choice in a review and I'll check them out! Merry Christmas everyone, this is your present from me! If you are reading any of my other stories then you should check on them because I did a super update and posted a chapter for over half my stories.**

**Here are the choices for Naruto's sword.**

**Junsuisa (Purity) – Natural affinity for Light**

**Shirok'nton (White Chaos) – Natural affinity for Lightning**

**Ketsuki (Extinguisher of the Moons) – Natural affinity for Wind and Light**

**Yoake (Daybreak) – Natural affinity for Fire**

**Maekkatsu (The Harbinger of Rebirth and Creation) – I have no idea… I just made this up randomly. I may end up giving it to some other character.**


End file.
